


Le parole che non ti dirò

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [24]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Birthday, Community: fanwriter.it, Day At The Beach, Friendship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «‘o sai? Un po’ me l’aspettavo, che volessi venì qua.»





	Le parole che non ti dirò

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: spiaggia (lista 1)  
Contesto: compleanno di Ermal  
Commento dell'autrice: vi butta bene che oggi non sono partita coi prompt tragici.

Fabrizio si fece una mezza risata. «‘o sai? Un po’ me l’aspettavo, che volessi venì qua.»

Ermal si girò solo per regalargli un sorrisetto compiaciuto, poi scese i gradini.

La sabbia era umida e compatta, segno che aveva piovuto la sera precedente. L’acqua che si trascinava sulla battigia era stanca, piatta, e grigia come il cielo sopra di loro. Non avrebbe piovuto anche quel giorno, probabilmente, come lasciavano sperare gli sprazzi di luce bianca del sole fra le nuvole che pigramente celavano un azzurro che apparteneva più che altro all’estate, ma Fabrizio aveva voluto essere previdente, e seguiva Ermal con un ombrello che, ancora chiuso, gli batteva al fianco mentre camminava.

I lidi affianco erano chiusi: gli ombrelloni ben legati, le sdraio tutte al riparo, restavano solo le serrande a quei baretti che non si aprivano dall’altro lato, sulla strada.

Non che a Ermal importasse: era il suo compleanno, ma voleva festeggiarlo lontano da tutto e da tutti, per cui che la spiaggia fosse in quel momento abitata soltanto da loro due era praticamente perfetto.

Camminava mani in tasca, sulla sabbia che precedeva di poco le onde che schiumavano sulla battigia, e di quando in quando dava un’occhiata all’orizzonte, e agli scogli che ogni tanto lo intervallavano.

Se avesse dovuto dare il suo ideale di pace, sarebbe stato proprio quello.

«Capisco pure perché ti piace: c’è una tale _ pace_, qua attorno...»

_ Parlando del diavolo… _ «Sì; anche da ragazzo, quando avevo qualcosa per la testa, il mare era il mio rifugio», rispose Ermal a Fabrizio, che gli camminava al fianco.

Poi gli venne nello stomaco una sensazione più profonda, partita dritta dal retro del suo cervello. «Gli dai i tuoi segreti e lui li terrà per sempre, scambiandoseli tra le onde...»

«Vuoi mannà un messaggio in bottiglia?»

Il tono ilare di Fabrizio gli fece voltare lo sguardo, a dargli un altro mezzo sorriso. «Il mare di Bari è già inquinato di suo, Bizio. Preferisco non aggiungermi alla lista.»

«Però non devi buttarla per forza», fece lui, una luce nuova negli occhi, e mettendosi una mano nella giacca a vento, trasse da dietro la schiena qualcosa, per la quale Ermal praticamente sentì il proprio volto tendersi. «Ti va?»

Un sorriso ben diverso a illuminargli il viso, Ermal prese una delle due bottiglie di vetro che Fabrizio gli stava porgendo. «Ce l’hai una penna?»

«Mò vedo...», rispose lui, mettendosi di nuovo a cercare nella giacca, anche se sapeva che l’avrebbe avuta senz’altro.

Andarono a sedersi al muretto che divideva il marciapiede e la strada dalla sabbia e dal mare. I fogli erano andati a recuperarli nella macchina di Ermal, dove teneva un bloc-notes d’emergenza pure lì, e non volendo far fare a Fabrizio la fatica di andare a rovistare nella sua valigia, ancora chiusa nel bagagliaio dell’auto.

«Però non mi devi far vedere che scrivi», avvertì Ermal il suo amico, concentrato nello scrivere sopra un ginocchio, una cosa che trovava impossibile anche all’università. «La devi aprire quando torni a casa, se no non vale.»

«Sissignore...»

Fabrizio si era tenuto anche i tappi. Una volta inseriti i fogli, li sigillarono col fuocherello dell’accendino di Ermal, per quanto fossero insicuri che avrebbe funzionato.

Ermal porse dunque la propria bottiglia a Fabrizio. «Sarò molto deluso se mi hai scritto solo buon compleanno, sappilo», gli disse in tono d’avvertimento, ma che nascondeva più una risata divertita.

«Bello sapere che per te so’ così banale», gli disse di rimando Fabrizio, scambiandosi la bottiglia con un sorriso sornione.

Che a Ermal non diceva nulla di tranquillo. «Se m’hai scritto qualcosa di indecente...»

«Aò, e che, c'ho tredici anni? Non avevi detto che so’ vecchio?»

Ermal liberò quella risata, non potendo più trattenerla. «Sì, ma sei il _ mio _vecchietto...» Lo abbracciò, non riuscendo a trattenersi neanche dal fare quello.

«Buon compleanno, fratellì», gli mormorò Fabrizio fra i ricci, carezzandogli la schiena con la mano libera, prima di schioccargli un bacio. «E ricorda che tra un po’ me raggiungi», aggiunse, dandogli un buffetto scherzoso mentre si ritraeva.

Ermal mise su un’espressione finto-offesa. «Ah, sì? E allora stasera tu la torta non la mangi!» E sghignazzando, si avviò di nuovo verso la macchina.

Sospirando di altrettanta finta rassegnazione, Fabrizio lo seguì. «Vie’ qua, scherzavo; quanto te la prendi...»

«Ah, lo vedi che t’interessa solo la torta e non il tuo amico?»

«E certo che m’interessa il dolce, non lo cucini mica tu!»

«Sai ‘na cosa, Fabrì? Puoi anche andartene a piedi!»

«Così poi dovresti tornare indietro a prendermi, perché non vuoi che faccio la strada da solo...»

«E certo, a una certa età il senso dell’orientamento fallisce pure...»

«Sai ‘na cosa tu, Ermà? Me sa che hai ragione, quasi quasi resto solo per la torta.»


End file.
